


Dancing in the Dark

by tealuc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Dark fic, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Language, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, tw!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealuc/pseuds/tealuc
Summary: Reader is found and kidnapped by the powerful crime boss Oikawa Tooru. Being caught for stealing is more than enough to warrant a punishment from Oikawa, but not the kind she's expecting. Maybe the crime lord is a little merciful?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Kudos: 56





	Dancing in the Dark

  
  


“So, you thought you’d make it out of here Scott-free, huh?”

Yeah, yeah you did _.  _ But as of now your plan hadn’t exactly panned out. In hindsight, sneaking into the night club of New York’s most infamous criyou boss— a real monster of a man— wasn’t the best plan to begin with. But you see now in hindsight, you were blinded by your hubris. And greed. And desperation.

“Look- I’m not here for trouble.” you puffed out your chest, you had to look brave in front of this guy or he’d kill you. Which was particularly hard to pull off in your skimpy black number. 

“Well trouble’s come to you sweetie.” 

Oikawa Tooru. He had the smile of a devil (but had explicitly stated in interviews he was a normal human, no matter how otherworldly he seemed) and could charm the pants off men and women alike. His eyes were a brown-near-black from the deepest depths of the ocean. We’d been to space but down there? That was unexplored territory and it was terrifying. A terrifying unexplored world that swirled around his irises calling for you to come find out their secrets. It was a magnetic pull that was hard to bear. So you looked away.

You were panicking, biting your lip  _ hard _ . You quickly glanced around the oversized broom closet you'd been so unceremoniously tossed it. Groaning, you know your back is going to hurt like a bitch in a few hours.

“Uh-uh.” The brunette clucked, “Keep your eyes on me sweetie. You ain’t gonna find ‘n escape.”

A sparkle caught the corner of your eye and you turned back to your front. That bastard was waving a silver pistol in front of your face. It was shining like brand new and you knew he wouldn’t bluff just to scare you, it was loaded. Oikawa Tooru was cocky and it made your blood run cold- he had the reputation to back it up. You hated the fact that he had the right to be so full of himself. On top of the fact he was playing with you like cat and mouse. Like you were something he could get a laugh out of then toss away. You hated him more, for that.

“You can’t just kidnap you you sick bastard! My boyfriend’ll- he’ll call the cops and they’ll be sending your ass to prison so fast-“

It happened so quick you didn’t even feel the pain yet. It was just numb and cold- you didn’t even scream. A solid crack to your nose and you were dripping blood so hard you were already lightheaded.  _ Fuck _ . You suspected your nose was probably broke.

“Oh save it sweetie. Those crooked fucks uptown are all on my money. Shoulda been putting your faith somewhere else than the “law”. It’s real sad.” Oikawa laughed and shook his head, wiping the bloody butt of his pistol on his expensive designer top with diamond encrusted lapels. “If there’s any law around here, it’s me and me alone.”

Christ, he was more of Capone than you thought. And you were at his mercy. 

With your body feeling so weak you couldn’t stop the blood from sopping off your chin and making irreversible stains on your only good party dress.  _ Double fuck.  _ It was sticky and wet and not in the way you liked. All you could smell was metallic.

“Listen good, darlin’.” He knelt over you- his eyes all crashing waves and sin. You could bet a million he was into some sick shit. He’d seen unimaginable horrors with those eyes. He daintily took some of your loose hair and pulled it back from your ear, his nails scratching along your scalp.

You wanted to wretch when he licked a stripe just behind your ear, his free hand gripping your closest thigh. The cold air bit the saliva-coated skin, making your shiver. 

“I don’t wanna kill a pretty piece of real estate like you. I’m not in the trafficking business, either. So how’s about you make the right choice and come along with you  _ willingly _ ? Nice and easy, no more blood ‘n broken parts.” 

He nestled his nose into your mussed hair and breathed in, his grip on your thigh bruising and painful. You didn’t know whether to believe him on that or if you’d end up on the next episode of  _ Autopsy.  _ But your mind was going foggy, you were losing your grip. 

“You behave and I’ll forget all about why you’re here to begin with. Stealing is very  _ very _ naughty. Yet I’m a creature of forgiveness.”

You wished right then and there you could be swallowed up by the earth and cease to exist. You wished you didn’t have to work a piss poor waitress gig for minimum wage and your boyfriend wasn’t leaving his side of the bed cold banging the whore of the week. At this point you couldn’t find the energy in you to say no. What else were you supposed to do? Maybe if you were brave you’d kill yourself, heroic, the martyr. But humans want to survive even in the face of plague and apocalypse. Humans laugh in the face of death.

Your eyes fluttered back in your head and everything was going black. The last thought in your head was sad and unattainable at this point. A boring white-picket-fence life.

* * *

Your breath was making your whole face hot. The air around you was stale and suffocating. Great way to wake up, huh? You could feel your lungs tightening, squeezing for oxygen that wasn’t all there. The scratchy feel of the burlap over your face didn’t make these sensations any easier. You could only guess you’d been stuffed in the back of Oikawa’s ride with him. Your exposed skin was sticking to the leather and what you assumed was the bastard’s hand was resting on your bare thigh. It was a reminder: don’t try anything stupid.

You were past the point of making your own decisions. But a part of you— the part that was okay not surviving this told you to struggle and force him to gut you or blow a bullet through your head. Paint his luxurious car with your blood and brain matter. But the larger part of your brain told you that was a right awful idea. Your conscious was hopeful and emotional and stupid, saying you could find a phone and call someone. Escape and get back home, to your boyfriend, to your job. 

“We’ve arrived, Mr. Oikawa sir.” A deep voice cut you out of your thoughts. Must be the driver, huh? Now the dread of wondering where he was taking you was settling into your bones. Seeping in like the cold, rotten rain of early spring. The kind that froze you down to your soul and made you shiver like you caught hypothermia. 

You jumped when Oikawa’s hand grabbed the crook of your elbow, dragging your ass across the cool, sticky leather back seat and out the car. Your high heeled-feet staggered to find ground you couldn’t see. Felt like pavement. Luckily the grabby bastard kept you from falling on your ass and getting any more bruises you were sure had begun developing. You felt dirty, inside and out and you were pretty sure he was ogling you in your skimpy velvet dress. 

Pervert. 

Oikawa was silent as he led you along to your mystery destination. You could gleam his steps and another pair— probably the driver (and guard?)— behind you.

you were brought through a front door, up a flight of stairs and into a room— recognizing the creak and click of a door echoing in the space.

“Here we go, sweetie.” Oikawa cooed, pushing you down into what you figured was a chair. With his hands finally off your skin you took a relaxed breath. When no one started talking right away, it felt like a moment of peace had finally come over you. It also meant all the pain the adrenaline you had been keeping subdued up till this point came surging back up into your nerves. Inhaling a sharp breath, you shifted into the most comfortable position you could manage and just… sat there. You weren't going to try to move in case there was a punishment for that. You didn’t know if someone was watching you or not with the sack over your head. And while your hands weren’t tied you were too afraid of the what-ifs to use them.

It felt like hours— but maybe it was only a few minutes— before the sack was ripped off your head. Squinting hard, you slowly adjusted to the light and Oikawa’s stupid cocky face and perfectly combed brown locks in front of you. Slimy, stupid, handsome son of a bitch. 

He nodded to someone just outside your vision. One of his goons must have been, because before you had time to react, your wrists were bound behind your back. Cold metal handcuffs.

“Hey- back off!” you squealed, the man behind you gripping your hips, yanking you up and out the chair and pulling you back against his chest. His breath was hot and heavy against your neck, like an animal’s. 

Oikawa stepped forward, eyeing you up before gripping the fabric of your dress, ripping it wide open with scary intensity. You shivered, the cool air tickling your breasts and abdomen. His arms flexed as he ripped the rest of the tattered slip, tossing it off to the side. Only your panties remained to save you any modesty. 

“You try and touch me, I swear- I’ll fucking bite you!” 

Oikawa rolled his chocolate eyes. He grabbed the velvet shreds from the floor and shoved them in your mouth with a growl. You tried in vain to spit them out— your words sufficiently muffled by the makeshift gag. 

“Now that you can’t whine, sweetheart, let’s have some fun.” 

My eyes rounded and you shook your head, shifting in the goon’s arms and kicking at Oikawa as he came closer. His eyes, dark and dangerous.

He easily caught your ankles and wrenched your legs apart. In a combined effort you were brought over to the large bed of the room. In the mess of limbs and grabbing you managed to spit out the gag. Oikawa sat between your legs and kept them spread. He leaned over you on his strong arms, a wild grin on his face. His eyes glistened. Under him you stilled, growing too nervous to keep up the fight. your will was further doused. You knew what was going to happen and it would be easier if you accepted it.

“Don’t stop on your account- I like the ones that squirm.”

You only whimpered and wriggled to get the pressure off your confined hands. In your efforts your pebbled nipples grazed Oikawa’s chest, making you unconsciously moan. You don’t even know where that came from— you shouldn’t be getting horny but the further you fell into the crime lord’s clutches, all reason was lost to the wind. Your boyfriend’s face flashed in your mind. He was a scumbag lying cheater and suddenly it was all clear. This was the universe telling you, you didn’t have to be the good one anymore. You didn’t have to be the compliant little girlfriend. you were about to sleep with a monster incarnate and maybe the circumstances getting here weren’t ideal, but damn it if you weren’t going to see the bright side of this. This dangerous but undeniably sexy man. The first man in so long to bring pleasure blossoming to your bosom.

Oikawa barked a laugh as if he read your mind. He laid a hand on your stomach, pushing down on it uncomfortably. It felt like your organs were being squeezed. Or maybe they were tightening in anticipation.

“As much as you wanted to deny me at first... Yer just a desperate lil’ bitch. You want it so bad, huh? HUH!?”

He slapped you on the cheek and you cried out, nodding frantically. 

Oikawa leaned back, his expression satisfied. He motioned for his grunt to leave the room, the door locking behind him. Hearing the distinct zip of his fly, you looked down to watch him. He wasn't wearing any underwear— that didn’t surprise you— and you got a good look at his cock. It wasn’t too long but had a good girth to it and was curved up towards his stomach, already so hard.

“Mm… Look at that pretty little pussy.” Oikawa hummed, guiding his growing cock to rub along your wet panties. “I’ll be takin’ you soon, doll.” you didn’t know how many chicks he’s banged in his lifetime but you felt empowered by the mutual attraction. The fact that he was getting just as turned on by this sick situation as you were. That someone so powerful took the time of day to pay attention to you.

Oikawa reached to the side for his bedside table. you watched, your eyes hooded as he revealed a small key. Carefully turning you, he unlocked your handcuffs, dropping them off the bed. With your hands free you got yourself into a more comfortable position, pressing your hands on his chest.

He shifted forward so you could hump and grind against each other, both hands going to the backs of your knees and pushing them forward till they were curled into your chest. Sitting forward, Oikawa kept your legs down under his chest, his hands grabbing at the sheets either side of your head. The sensations going through you were heavenly. You were getting wetter and soaking through your panties as Oikawa bucked his cock against them.

Soon he was getting bored of it and ripped your panties off, disposing of the slick-soaked fabric and going in for a bruising kiss. You were at first shocked by the kiss, that this man would engage in something so typically romantic. But his ministrations you quickly understood, were hungry. Fueled by desire to dominate every part of you.

Oikawa bit on your lip with a canine, puncturing the delicate skin and drawing blood. Scarlet bleeding and spreading over his chin and lips, staining them. You found the sight of Oikawa coated in deep red beautiful, somehow. It contrasted his lighter skin, painting his soft lips in wonderful maroon.

Groaning, you couldn’t help but to push your hips back against the criminal’s. “Fuck. Take me-“ you spoke in a breathy voice. 

Oikawa laughed, grabbing your throat and holding your head down in the silk. “You want me the fuck you, huh princess? Want me to cum deep in you. Make you my little slut?”

“Oh god, please.” Your body was singing. You were off the deep end, your lungs begging for air.

Oikawa pulled your pussy lips apart, admiring your glistening entrance for a moment before lining himself up. You didn’t even think about getting yourself loosened up before he grabbed you by the hair and brought you in for another messy, bloody kiss. His reddened cockhead penetrated you then- sending your mind reeling, filled with static noise. It was so primal— your body was begging for the release you hadn’t had in so long. To have your womb filled up with thick, delicious seed from this man.

Moaning against Oikawa, you wriggled your hips, hoping he got the hint to speed up. He was quick to respond and continued to thrust forward, till he was up to the hilt, his small patch of hair nuzzling your skin.

And it just clicked. Connected. 

It was like the stars were in the room with you. A perfect, never ending moment of pure passion and desire for each other. Everything else fell to the wayside as you were completely consumed.

Oikawa growled, a deep vibrating rumble in his chest, and released your neck— instead attacking it with his mouth. Bites and licks along your center column with his teeth. More blood decorating your skin. His thrusts were punishing, fucking you so hard into the sheets you had tears welling up. The sound of his balls slapping wet skin had you in a trance. 

Oikawa seemed to be just as affected as you, his skin scalding and his eyes so consumed with lust. He looked like a man possessed— which you think he really was. He breathed heavily from his efforts, leaning up and slapping your face across again. This time you reveled in the tingling sensation left behind, moaning loud for him. In return you reached behind him and raked your nails across his back, scratching the skin to create raw red lines. This only made Oikawa go wilder. 

“Fuck-! You feel so good, doll.” Oikawa cooed, gripping your shins tightly. “I’m gon’ fill you with your cum. You want that, huh?’

“Yes yes yes- yees!”

Oikawa reared up and gave his hips one final push, flush against you. Your sweaty, sticky skin melting together. You gasped, feeling his cockhead push against your deepest wall and his semen gush inside. It was cool, calming your heated insides.

Laying back down, keeping himself inside you, Oikawa brought your wrists up and kissed at the inflamed red rings dug in them. 

“Mm… What have you done to me, princess?” He uttered under his breath, wrapping his arms around you and turning you on our sides. We were both delirious and fucked out of our minds.

You managed to wrap your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his now messy brown locks. Closing your eyes, you breathed gently, feeling a sense of comfortable numbness and relaxation wash over you. But there was also a fullness in you, so much of the man’s cum pumped in you.

Oikawa tucked the covers around you, brushing a hand over your cheek. you think that was the first time he was delicate with you. It felt unnatural, yet right.

“You’re a temptress.” He said, and he sounded drunk, slurring his words. Maybe men like him got drunk off sex? You didn’t think about it long because Oikawa was already falling asleep. And you let yourself sleep with him, feeling so safe in his arms.


End file.
